As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Initiating operation of a computer system is referred to as “booting” (or “rebooting”) the computer system. The computer system is booted in response to an event (“boot event”). Such a boot event may be, for example, a user “turning on” the computer system (e.g. the user causing application of electrical power to the computer system by switching an on/off button of the computer system). Alternatively, such a boot event may be receipt by the computer system of a command to initially execute the operating system software. For example, the computer system may receive such a command from the user (e.g. through an input device), or from a computer application executed by the computer system, or from another computer system (e.g. through a network).
In response to a boot event, the computer system initiates execution of software (e.g. operating system software such as Microsoft Windows). The computer system may read the software from a computer-readable medium, such as a hard disk or a floppy diskette. During the booting of the computer system and prior to execution of the operating system, the computer system may enter a system setup program. The system setup program is a program recorded as part of the basic input-output system (BIOS) that changes the setup options of the computer system. The setup program is executed by actuating a special key combination (usually shown on screen) as the computer system boots up. To execute the system setup program, it is important to actuate the key combination at the appropriate time during power on self test (POST). After the time has passed, then the computer system initiates the execution of the software and to execute the system setup program it is generally necessary to reboot the computer system.